


Moonlight

by Naerryn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerryn/pseuds/Naerryn
Summary: Up until the raid of a ruthless group of bandits, Ashera lived a peaceful live in a small village. When she's able to run away from them, she finds herself alone and without any money in a foreign town and with one name on her mind. Kathleen, an infamous woman for many different services she offers. Together, they step onto an uncertain path.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.   
> You can also find me on Instagram, @naerryn_

A loud scream rang through the small footpaths in the lower hold of the ship, forcing the bigger part of the crew out of their peaceful slumber. The young human boy, who was responsible for the sudden disturbance of the peace on board, hit the nearest wooden box with his back as he walked backwards, his eyes glued to the hooded figure which remained unmoving in the shadow of some stacked barrels. The ship was supposed to moor at the harbor of Meridea within the next couple hours, to the boy was send down to the lower cargo with a handful of the strongest crew members to start preparing for the unloading of the goods. Because of his size, the broad build orcish men and women send the boy down the footpaths, so he could check the goods for any signs of rats and other unwanted passengers. And that's where he found the hooded figure hiding in the shadows, which slowly started to raise into the air, shaking in their movement whenever the ship was hit by a strong wave. “Michael?! Michael, where are you?”, the other crew members shouted his name from the far left corner of the large room, causing the shadow in the dark to turn in the direction they heard the voices coming from. As the figure turned around, part of their face was revealed to the young boy, who gasped in surprise of the sight in front of him. A pale young woman with soft features and emerald green eyes stared through the gaps between the barrels, where moving silhouettes where growing in the distance. The others were coming for him, the boy named Michael thought to himself, looking back and forth between the moving shadows on the dim lighted ground and the woman in front of him. “I... I am here.”, he shouted with a shaking voice, pushing himself from the wooden box as the fear in his chest started to step aside and a growing curiousity took its place. The blind passenger looked around herself, terrified with her eyes wide open, before she collapsed on the ground right in front of him. “Michael, are you”, a young orcish man called Xurl pushed himself through the small gap between the huge wooden boxes, coming to a halt next to the young boy when his dark eyes followed the ones of Michael and his voice died in his throat. “Is she dead?”, Michael asked with a shaking voice, still tightly pressed against the cargo behind him, while the broad chested Orc lightly poked one of the blind passengers arms with one of his feet. “Nah, she's fine. Maybe she got dizzy when she saw me. Such a good looking Orc like me can make women's knees grow weak.”, Xurl responded with an amused smile on his face, but a loud snort close behind him vanished it. “You? Good looking? Man, the salty breeze got into your head.”, the voice of his sister Meg echoed through the air, and Michael could hear the other crew members laugh while Xurl mumbled something in his native language under his breath while picking up the blind passenger from the ground. Compared to Xurl, she looked small and almost fragile in his arms. The dark hood felt off her head as the Orc carried her bridal style back to the stairs of the lower hold, revealing ashblond hair of a medium length and pointy ears. “She's an elf!”, Michael shouted out in joy, since he had never seen one this close before in his short life. Xurl shrugged lightly, to busy maneuvering the two of them through the small footpaths without causing any harm. “Are we throwing her over board? Was she there the entire time? Is she”, the young boy had a million questions on his tongue. It was the first time that they had a blind passenger on board since he was bought by the captain at a slave market of a small town within the borders of the Arcadian Empire. But the disapproving look on Megs face, who waited for them at the lower end of the stairs, silenced Michael within seconds. “We bring her to the captain. You, Michael, can make yourself useful and wake up the doctor.”, Meg spoke with a voice that doesn't allow any backtalk, so Michael hurried ahead and rushed down the corridors towards the doctors cabin.

The young woman in Xurls arms, who held her eyes closed and listened silently to every word spoken around her, goes by the name Ashera. She ended up on the merchant ship during a rather unpleasant night in the last sea town where they had anchored over a week ago. She was on the run from bandits which came to the small village she once called home and left it in shatters. Among money, jewellery and other goods they could sell for a pretty penny, they took Ashera and a handful of other young women with them. The half-elf used the first chance she got to run for her life, and when her feet told her they can't move any longer, she found herself close to the harbor of an unknown town to her. She hid between the barrels and told herself to just close for her eyes for a couple minutes and then go back on the street. Ashera woke up in the lower hold of the ship, the harbor only a small dot at the end of the horizon at that point. Out of fear, she never left her hideout, only rushed up and down the small footpaths to look through the cargo for water and food. When Ashera was brought to the dining hall and the doctor examined her under the watchful eyes of the captain, Michael and the orcish siblings Xurl and Meg, the half-elf told them her story in a shortened version, avoiding any kind of eye contact and winced whenever one of them moved ever so slightly. The captain, an elder female Tabaxi, scratched a spot behind one of her ears, lost in thoughts before the asked Ashera about the bandits. If she heard them addressing each other by names, how they looked like and so on, which the young half-elf answered as good as possible. Her memories were blurred, and she had to fight back her tears a couple of times and shook her head no whenever the captain voiced a question which brought back unpleasant memories. “We are reaching the port of Meridea in less then half an hour. One of my crew members will accompany you to the officials, so you can tell them what happened to you.”, the Tabaxi offered gently, but Ashera furiously shook her head no. No authorities, she thought to herself. The guards of two local towns close to her village looked away and acted like they won't see nor hear her and her friends calling for help. Men she had helped finding nice gifts for their loved ones when she was still working at her parents shop. The room felt silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts before a loud gasp forced their attention on Meg, who had a bright smile on her face. “What about her?”, the Orc said in a suggestive tone of voice, and Ashera didn't came around to notice a shimmer in Megs eyes as she spoke. Her brother Xurl was grinning from ear to ear, while the captain along with the doctor, who remained silently in the back of the dining hall until this very moment, who groaned in a wave of annoyance. Michael, along with Ashera, looked dumbfounded the captain, who told the siblings that she is the last person on earth to seek help from. “She?” - “Who?”, Michael and Ashera spoke at the same time, sharing a short smile before their attention falls back on the Orcs, who are giggling happily. “Good that you ask.”, Xurl started to speak, but the glare of the captain made him gulp on his words and flash a nervous smile. But his sister, who was either very close to the captain or more brave than Xurl, stepped close to Ashera, who was still seated on a wooden bench. “Kathleen. She's” - “Extremely expensive if I remember correctly. How do you think this poor girl can afford her services.”, the doctor interrupted Meg harshly, who had bend forward to meet Asheras eyes with her own. “What kind of services does she offer?”, Ashera asked in a mixture of curiosity and fear, wondering why those people have such mixed feelings about this Kathleen. The bickering group felt silent once again, looking at each other as their looking for words. “Well, it's not that easily to explain what exactly she offers.”, the captain spoke slowly, waving her head as shes weight out the options. Meg, on the other side, along with her brother have rather sinister smiles on their lips. “It always depends on what the customer needs, if you know what I mean.”, the female Orc whispered against Asheras lips, as she leaned in even closer to her. Ashera, on the other side, nodded as she understood what the woman in front of her means, but is in fact even more confused than before. “She's powerful. Everything about her says 'don't fuck with me'. And her eyes.”, Meg spoke with the grey color of her skin turning darker around her cheeks, biting her lower lip as she finished her sentence and straightened her back again. Ashera looked up to the Orc, the back of her head touching her neck as she waited for more information's, but Meg grew quiet and giggled softly. “Meg, Xurl, don't you have work to do? The cargo won't unload itself on its own.”, the captain hissed in a low town, painting at Michael and telling him to accompany the siblings back to the lower hold of the vessel. With a disapproving whin escaping their throats, the three of them left the dining hall while the captain and doctor sat down on two separate benches close to Ashera. “You're best option are the officials. Don't listen to their childish words.”, the captain said calmly, her hands resting on her thighs while the doctor, an old halfling, let his fingers run through his hair. “Meridea's officials are very strict with stuff like that. You will be safe with them.”, the captain added. “Who's this Kathleen?”, Ashera asked in respond, her eyes wandering between the two who are groaning lightly once again. “She's” - “A greedy, selfish good-for-nothing. She wanders from town to town, and stays as long as there's money to make for her. She's not the kind of person you want to get involved with.”, the halfling raised his voice, causing the captain to go quiet as he rambles for a little moment before the Tabaxi spoke again. “Some people put aside money, rather starving for a while instead of spending it, so they can buy some time with her. Kathleen won't talk to someone unless they wave with a bag of money in her direction. And, on top of all that, there's not even a guarantee that she's even in town. So please, let one of the officials take matters in hands, not a jinx whispering vagabond.”

When the ship anchored at the port, Meg rushed to Ashera before the was leaving, reassuring once more that this Kathleen is their best bet and that the bartender of the Troll Cave would know where to find her. “Tell her hello from me.”, Meg called after her, a soft smile on her face. Ashera had promised the captain to go straight to the officials, and with a bit of money in her pockets the half-elf was pointed at the direction of their department at the port, but her feet decided for a different path and she wandered towards downtown. On her way, she stopped at a small bakery, bought a small bun and asked the old human woman behind the counter for the direction towards the Troll Cave. “The Troll Cave? Why would such a nice lady go to such a shady place?”, the woman asked with a shocked expression written all over her face. “I am looking for someone... Have you heard of a person called Kathleen?”, Ashera leaned forward to the elder woman, letting one of her hands run through her hair to reassure that her ears where covered by it. The eyes of the woman lightened up, and the corners of her mouth curled themselves into a bright smile. “Of course. Is she in town? Kathleen always stops by when she's here. She loves our strawberry cakes.”, the old woman chirped happily, pointing at the cakes and asked with a curious look in her eyes if Ashera and Kathleen were friends. “Sure. We haven't seen each other in years. She invited me to come here, but of course forgot to tell me where I can find her.”, Ashera lied as she looked the elder woman straight in the eyes, surprised by her own boldness she felt her cheeks heating up lightly. “Really? Oh dear, why haven't you said this earlier. Here, have some of the cakes. Do you want anything else for yourself? Maybe the lemon cake?”, the woman offered rather excited and before Ashera got realize what happened, she left the bakery with a small basket filled with deliciously smelling goods. Along with that, she got told a handful of shops Kathleen frequently visits whenever she's in town. Ashera thanked her and walked towards the main street, where visited two dressmakers and a little shop with lots of crystals, flowers and handmade soaps. Every time, as soon as she mentioned Kathleen and how close the two of them are, she was bathed in gifts and left the shops with more addresses to go to and find her good friend. A small part of Ashera, looking at the expensive dresses, bakery products and other goods, hoped that she won't find Kathleen to soon, if at all. Even back home, she never laid her hands on such well made products. Her family wasn't starving, of course, but they weren't rich either. Kathleen really seems to be popular, she thought to herself and entered a jeweler. 

At the late afternoon, Ashera found herself happily smiling and with more bags she can carry herself alone in a cute little tavern, where she got a room for free along to an invitation to order whatever she wants. “Friends of Kathleen are always welcome to us.”, the owner of the tavern told her as he showed Ashera her room for the night, helping her carry her bags up the stairs and placed them on the soft looking double bed. As much as Ashera craved a nice bath along with a good night sleep, her belly told her to get some warm food and maybe even a glass of alcohol. The last couple weeks, she went through hell, so not why treating herself a little bit. Walking down the staires, the red haired human waitress wrote Asheras orders down on a small paper and asked, with a bright smile on her face, if Kathleen will come to the tavern, too. “Oh, I don't know. We said we would meet tomorrow, but I wanted to see the town so desperately that I arrived a day earlier. It's really as pretty as she has told me.”, Ashera said with a smile on her face, looking after the waitress who giggles as she left towards a door where Ashera predicts the kitchen must be. After the waitress was out of sight, Ashera sighed softly as she looked down on herself. A dress, which has definitely seen better days. A worn hood. Dirty boots. She can't believe, thinking about all the shiny goods she got today, that people really believed that she's friends with someone that drowns herself in luxury. But she doesn't mind. Not at all. As she raised her head and looked towards the counter, her view was blocked by a black silhouette. Following the contours of what turned out to be a black, silken dress, her eyes are met by the ice blue orbs of a tall grown, horned woman with a stern look on her face. A Tiefling, Ashera thought to herself in fear. She has never met one of those, but heard lots of frightening stories about them. She felt her mouth falling agape, while one corner of the Tieflings lips curl into a sinister smile. “There you are. I was looking everywhere for you.”, the Tiefling sounded amused as she took place on the chair across from Ashera, their knees touching while the stranger tilted her head to the side. “Y-you” - “Nah, look at you. Still getting shy with me after all those years. You're so cute.”, the Tiefling spoke softly, obviously enjoying herself as she poked Asheras chest with one of her perfectly manicured fingers. Aren't Tiefling supposed to have long claws, the half-elf wondered to herself. “I don't” - “Oh please, my little dove. Relax. It's me, your best friend Kathleen you're talking to.”, once the words had left the Tieflings mouth, Ashera felt how all the color left her face and a cold embrace took a firm hold of her. This is Kathleen? She has told what feels like half of the town she's close friends with a Tiefling? Those people, that gave her gifts, probably did that out of fear. Yes, that must be it. Letting her eyes wonder over Kathleens face, with her high, sharp cheekbones that could probably cut through glass, the full lips and the with golden ornaments decorated pointy ears and horns, she looked very attractive. Even Ashera had to give her that, as she remembered the captains words, that Kathleen is a jinx spelling vagabond. Jinx, which means, she can use magic. As the best day of her life in a very long time seemed to turn into one of the worst, Kathleen had a hard time not bursting out into laughter. The expressions on the woman's face in front of her were priceless. Ordering the usual, as the waitress stopped at their table, Kathleen leaned forward and brushed some strands of hair behind Asheras ear. “Don't hide them. They're beautiful, darling. Now, let's enjoy our food and then you tell me everything about your day.”, Kathleen spoke softly, her hands folded on top of the table between them while Ashera was still in lost for words. “Aren't you angry?”, the half-elf mumbled after a while, the food in fron of her getting cold as she haven't moved at all. Kathleen, who was already enjoying her soup gracefully, snorted surprisingly unladylike and shook her head softly. “Wished I had that idea years ago. You're brilliant. Carmen gave you the strawberry cakes?”, was all Kathleen said and got a nod from Ashera as a silent responds. Pleased with the answer, the Tiefling returned her attention back on the soup, only pointing with her spoon towards Asheras plate. Blinking, the ashblond woman started to eat her lukewarm stew. “Oh, and greetings from Meg.”, Ashera blurted out and raised her eyes to meet Kathleens, who looked back at her with knitted eyebrows and a single strand of her silver hair falling in her face. “Who?” - “Meg. An Orc. Working on a merchant ship.”, Ashera tried to explain, watching the Tiefling raising a single eyebrow before forming her mouth to an O. “Oh, Meg. Right. Dark eyes, grey skin. Dreadlocks which go down to her hips. Skilled tongue.”, Kathleen spoke as she wiggled her eyebrows, causing Ashera to shift uncomfortable on her seat as her cheeks are turning red. “Debates with her are always a joy.”, the Tiefling winked and moved her empty plate to the side, a glass of water now in her hands and Ashera felt her cheeks burning even more. “What did you thought?”, Kathleen almost laughed asking her that, and lost it when Ashera only shook her head in respond. “I met her on my way to the tavern. I had heard of you from some shopkeepers, and I got told you arrived at the port with them.” - “Oh.”, was all the half-elf was able to say, staring at Kathleen with a pleading look in her eyes. Pleading to not change her mind and rip her head of her shoulders. Not telling everyone she's a charlatan. Not bringing her to the officials because of the whole foul play she has pulled on the townspeople. It felt so good that people were nice to her after such a long time. Ashera opened her mouth to speak, but grew silent once Kathleen locked eyes with her with a stern look on her face. “She told me everything. Those men, do you think they will look after you?”, Kathleen asked in a low tone of voice, leaning over the table while one of her hands was softly cupping one of Asheras cheeks. For the people around them, they must look like lovers, Ashera thought to herself while Kathleen looked her deep in the eyes. She understood, why Xurl and Meg spoke so highly about her. She was enchanting. “Yes. But I can't afford”, Ashera said, but Kathleens thumb wandered from her cheek to her lips and made her grow quiet. “I can't stop a good friend from traveling with me, can I? We will talk about the payment later. Now, let's get to your room and grab your stuff, we will leave the town at nightfall.”, was all Kathleen said in return, raising to her feet and offering the ashblond woman one of her hands. The Tiefling was at least a head taller then her, Ashera noticed silently as she was lead back to the staires by her new travel companion. Her first steps into an uncertain future.


End file.
